La Cita
by Juna Izumi
Summary: una cita nunca es mala pero ¿que pasa cuando asaltan el restaurante donde estan? Hotch/OFM continuacion de "heroe" Este fic participa del Reto inagural "Tu fandom favorito" del foro Retos multifandom.


**Este fanfic participa en el reto inaugural "mi fandom favorito" del foro "multifandom"**

**_Criminal Mind no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores_**

Hotch/OFM

Llevaban saliendo como un mes, y se hablaban casi todas las noches y de vez en cuando Gabriela cuidaba de Jack, el equipo observaba que Hotch volvía a sonreír mas, es cierto que el amor cambia a las personas.

Era un sábado en la noche, el clima era cálido y caminaban por las calles hacia un restaurante italiano.

Llegaron al restaurante, no había mucha gente y optaron por una mesa cerca de la ventana, y vieron sus menús.

-pide lo que quieras ¿Tienes hambre? -pregunto Hotch

-gracias un poco ¿Que se te antoja?-pregunto Gabriela

-estaría bien la lasaña ¿Y a ti?-pregunto sin quitar la mirada del menú.

-espagueti con albóndigas, podríamos pedir algo de vino-sugirió algo seductora.

-pensé que no tomabas-dijo Hotch mirando sorprendido a su cita y una mesera se acerco para anotar sus órdenes.

-Casi no acostumbro a tomar pero por un día no pasa nada-dijo Gaby sonriendo

El resto de la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad.

Mientras tanto

Por la puerta de atrás unos hombres encapuchados empezaban a meterse sin

Ser vistos uno de ellos se dirigió al centro del restaurante y empezó a disparar al aire asustando a la gente, Hotch y Gabriela voltearon y otros dos de sus cómplices empezaron a reunir a la gente en el centro.

-no hagas una tontería no traes arma ¿Oh no me digas que si la traes?-pregunto Gaby alarmada.

-no cariño -dijo Hotch y fueron llevados con los demás comensales.

El jefe de ellos se dedicaba a sacar el dinero de la caja registradora.

En casa Will estaba mirando las noticias cuando su esposa llega a la casa

-¿Que estas mirando?-pregunto JJ

-hay un asalto en un restaurante en el centro-dijo Will

-que no sea el de Hotch y su cita -pensó mientras se acercaba para ver el nombre del restaurante y si era el de ellos y empezó a hacer llamadas.

En menos de 30 el equipo ya varios policías estaba afuera.

-¿Cuál es la situación? ¿Hotch trae arma?-pregunto Morgan

-se supone que está en una cita y no creo que haya sido capaz de llevar su arma-dijo Rossi, no iban a entrar no sabían cuál era la situación.

Adentro

Los ladrones estaban nerviosos, la policía estaba llegando y hotch supuso que era su primer asalto, se le ocurrió una idea, trataría de mantenerlos calmados hasta que la policía entrara. En eso uno de los asaltantes reconoció el rostro de Aaron.

-jefe- y lo señalo y el azcabeche maldijo por dentro

-¿Tu llamaste a tus compañeros?-pregunto el jefe de ellos

-no, vengo aquí para una cita con mi novia- dijo Aarón

-creo que esto será divertido-lo golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla aprovechando que Hotch estaba amarrado de las manos y desarmado ante la mirada asustada Gabriela y de los comensales.

Hotch esperaba que el equipo hubiera visto las noticias, y que fuesen ellos los que estarían afuera.

-¡Mete el dinero en la bolsa!-ordeno desatándole las manos, grave error, pensó Hotch y en un atrevido movimiento le quito el arma pero estaban forcejeando y disparo a la rodilla del asaltante...

Afuera

El equipo y los policías tomaron eso como una señal y entraron rogando que Aarón o su novia no fuesen los heridos, pero el herido era uno de los asaltantes y Hotch estaba aparentemente bien salvo por la mejilla morada.

-¿Movida noche?-pregunto Dave burlón

-cállate- se acercó a Gabriela y la desato mientras los demás se encargaban de la banda de asaltantes. -¿Estas bien?-pregunto

-yo soy la que debería preguntártelo-comento mientras acariciaba la mejilla

-lo siento creo que te debo una cena-dijo Aarón

-no te preocupes no fue tu culpa pero creo que el gerente estará mas que agradecido-dijo Gabriela y el gerente se acercó a ellos para decirles que cualquier otro día que regresen la cena corre por su cuenta, después regresaron cada quien a sus casas y la pareja dio un paseo por el parque.

-creo que podre acostumbrarme a esto- el mayor la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso.

Fin.


End file.
